The Many Pleasures
by KatalinaOnyx
Summary: Chapter 1 of my very first FanFiction.


**The Many Pleasures**

Chapter 1-

After a long day of the normal hunt, Dean and Sam retired back to their hotel room to relax. Sam went to the pub next door as Dean jumped into the shower. 15 minutes went past and Dean walked out, only in a towel, to find Castiel waiting on his bed. Dean stood there, in front of the bathroom door, looking at him wondering, before he decided to speak.

"Cas… What are you doing here?" Dean spoke in a low wondering tone. Cas looked to him and got up; he slowly walked to Dean, taking off his trench coat as he did so, just letting it glide onto the floor.

"I came here to talk to you and to tell you something important" as Cas spoke, he undid his shirt and tie, and then took them both off, showing his muscling chest. Cas looked up to Dean, seductively and slowly ran his hands up his strong arms. Cas' left hand stopped where his hand print was branded in. He looked down at it and smiled more brightly; Dean looked at him confused as to what was happening.

"Um… Cas, you okay?" Cas looked up at Dean and nodded softly.

"Dean… I love you" Dean looked at Cas, at first in complete shock, then just smiled;

"I love you too Castiel" Dean spoke seductively, placing his free hand upon his hip, feeling Cas shiver with pleasure and content. Cas smiled, pushing him up against the nearby wall, kissing him passionately and making Dean, drop the towel, in which was wrapped around his hips. They continued to kiss passionately and deeply as Dean undid Cas' pants; allowing them to slide right off; showing Cas' long 6 and ½ inch hard cock. Cas broke the kiss and looked down, noticing that Dean's cock was now hard and 7 inches; he looked back up to him and smiled more seductively then before. Cas started to kiss down Dean's neck, to his chest and slowly trailing down to his hips and erected cock. Cas slowly kissed around it, teasing Dean as he did so, then in one quick move, he slid Dean's hard 7 inch cock into his mouth and started to deep throat him. Dean broke out in a loud moan of pleasure, trying to hold on to something as Cas began to go faster each time he moaned.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Dean spoke in pure pleasure looking down at Cas and biting his bottom lip. His moaning becoming louder as Cas began to go faster and faster. Then Cas just stopped and looked up to Dean; he looked down at him in confusion once again. Cas got up and turned Dean around, making him face the wall and spreading his legs apart slightly. Cas opened up Dean's lovely butt cheeks and slowly ran his cock up and down the area, making Dean hornier then what he already was. He did it a few more times before slowly inserting himself into him. Dean screamed out

"Ah!" Cas smiled and started to go into a rhythm, pushing himself deeper inside him each time.

"Fuck! YES!" Dean leaned up against the wall looking back at Cas with that seductive smile and a look of pleasure. Cas went faster as Dean moaned louder and more often. After 2 hours, Cas stopped and allowed Dean to turn around. Dean just looked at him with the same look from before but this time he threw Cas onto the bed, making him get on all fours and penetrating quickly. Cas yelled out

"Ah! Dean! Yes!" Dean laughed and began to thrust deeply and fast. He bent over as he deeply penetrated Cas and grabbed his still erected cock, making his hand slide up and down in time with his thrusts. Cas moaned at each moment he could as he couldn't keep up with his breathing.

"Ah! Dean! I… I love you so much! Mmm! Fuck! Yes! Dean!" Cas held on tightly to the bed sheets whilst Dean's thrusting began to become faster; making it hard for Cas to breathe right. Dean started to slow down after about an hour when by, making Cas change position into a spooning position. Dean then fastened his pace again to the speed he was, kissing Cas upon the lips, neck and shoulder. Cas looked at him, at each moment he could, moaning as they kissed and giving himself a hand job to heighten the pleasure. Dean watched and deepened his thrusts, keeping his seductive pleasure looks across his face, whilst moaning to the pleasure in which they were both getting.

"I'm… I'm going to cum…" Dean spoke in an excursed tone. Cas nodded

"I am too" They continued for a little longer before Dean removed himself from Cas and got on top of him. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, sliding up and down his cock fast making him come closer to his max.

"Ah!" Dean screamed out as he cummed all over Cas; he smiled at Dean and leaned up, kissing him deeply and moving him so he could get up on top of him. Dean broke the kiss and grabbed Cas' cock, stroking it fast, making Cas cum all over him. Cas moaned as he laid beside Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was… Amazing" Cas looked at Dean, who couldn't remove the bright smile in which was across his face.

"Yes it was" Dean looked to Cas and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We should try and do this as many times as possible" Dean nodded and looked up to the ceiling, keeping one arm wrapped around Cas and the other arm above him.

"I don't want to move or have you leave" Dean spoke sadly, knowing it might not be awhile until they get a long period of time like they did today.

"We will have this again" Cas got up and got dressed. As he got dressed, Dean got up and wrapped both of his arms around his waist.

"I love you Castiel" Cas smiled and replied back in a soft gentle tone

"I love you too Dean" in that moment he was gone and Dean was just standing there naked. Sam opened the door and saw him

"Um… Dean, what are you doing?" Sam looked at him, closing the door quickly and not noticing the bed was all massed up and that his towel was on the floor.

"Was getting dressed Sammy, just forgot what I was going to wear" Dean smiled at him and quickly turned around to get dressed. Sammy sat down at the table with a beer in his hand, holding it out to Dean. Once Dean was dressed he grabbed the bear from Sam and sat down.

"Any new hunts?" Sam nodded as he opened his laptop.

"Yeah, a very interesting and odd one in fact" Dean looked at him interested in what it was. Sam began to talk about the hunt, explaining on how odd it was, but Dean wasn't listening, as he couldn't get the image of Cas naked and having sex with him out of his head.


End file.
